Capacitive touch sensors may be used to replace mechanical buttons, knobs and other similar mechanical user interface controls. The use of a capacitive sensor allows for the elimination of complicated mechanical switches and buttons, providing reliable operation under harsh conditions. In addition, capacitive sensors are widely used in modern customer applications, providing new user interface options in existing products.